The present invention relates generally to board games and, especially, to the educational travel games designed for pleasure dealing with maps of the existing places.
References may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,946; 3,851,881; 3,883,142; 4,093,235; 4,095,800; 4,411,432. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,142 and 4,093,235 deal particularly with the tourist games.